Reasons
by Yuuki-Chan64
Summary: A broken-hearted hanyou agrees to a bet that will help him in his dream to create a band. The first out of the three womanizers to make the most unpopular girls fall for them wins. But in doing things for the wrong reasons, result in lies and betrayal.
1. Disclaimer

**This is my new story "Reasons" and I am now going to announce my disclaimer!**

**So,**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it. I incorporated them into my own story however, so the storyline is mine ^_^**

**PM me if you have any questions what-so-ever :D**

**Farvel!**

**Yuuki-Chan64**


	2. A Worthy Bet

**Herro everyone .**

**This is my new story…I have had this idea ever since I started FanFiction actually, but I figured it was best to finish Departure, Death, and Destiny first. But I got tired of waiting -_-' And I will be updating that story soon as well ^_^**

**So tell me what you think of the first chapter =D**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up to a bright light shining in through my balcony window. I peeked through my eyelids, and rolled out of bed.

Why does _everyone_ have to go to school? I mean the last time I heard, a band doesn't have to know Trigonometry! This is why I failed it as a junior.

Being a senior now, with less than a year left of this hell, I'll be even richer than and as famous as Nickelback!

I jumped in the shower and then threw on some dark jeans and an ACDC T-shirt. I settled for towel drying my hair because the blow-dryer is too sensitive on my ears. It would be dry by the time I got to school anyway.

I leaped down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Some people are still kids right? So I still eat Lucky Charms…get over it.

Sesshomaru had already left, as he was already out of high school. He taught at a college, but he went in extra, extra early to tutor one of his students, Rin.

Everyone knows how stories like that turn out! It goes something like this: This tutoring will soon make them more than friends, they will fall in love, get married, and have kids, the whole shebang. Blah blah blah! Don't bore me with the details. It's a load of crap if you ask me! And deep down, if you dig deep enough, everyone else knows it too. So I'm not afraid to admit it.  
They say that everyone falls in love someday, but that will never happen to be. After having my heart pulled out, thrown in the dirt, stomped on, then ran over with a semi-truck, and then shredded by a lawnmower, I would say there is no way in hell I would fall into loves trap again. You just think 'this is going to last forever.' Well that is a bunch of bull shit! 1 out of 100 times that _actually_ happens. That's not very good odds to put yourself out there; At least in my opinion. But I know everyone should feel the same way.

Once I was done contemplating that over my breakfast, I shoved my textbooks on my backpack, and was out the front door.

My ears picked up the sound of footsteps, and Miroku was walking down the street.

"Hey Inuyasha!" He waved and jogged to me.

"Hey Miroku, what's up?" I mumbled.

He sighed, "Thinking about love again?" I grimaced.

"No, I was just thinking about the history test fourth period!" I retorted.

"Oh sorry, it's just-"

"Save it!" I interrupted. I had a really short temper these days.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!"

I turned around and shouted back, "You can walk faster than we run you skimpy wolf! Catch up on your own!" I began to walk again when Kouga grabbed me from behind.

"Don't talk to the leader of a wolf demon tribe that way!" He grinned cockily, "I could kill you any second if I chose to!"

"Do it then," I sighed.

He let me go and muttered, "You're no fun anymore."

We continued to walk until we reached Balinor High School. The first bell sounded, so we each went our separate ways.

I didn't really mind English that much, because it helped me somewhat with my song writing and the lyrics. Today, we had to write a 3 page poem that related to your life. I began to write and it just flowed out onto the paper.

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and now its sad goodbye._

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_the way I danced with you ooohhh_

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whispers of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind_

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_the way I danced with you ...oooh_

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd._

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say._

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me_

_Please stay!_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend _

_And waste a chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_the way I danced with you ..._

It didn't really relate to my life, but the teacher would believe me. But I didn't feel that way about Kikyou now. I did at first, but I now realize it was me. It's always my fault. It filled up my three pages, and Mrs. Kaede spoke, "I will grade these tonight and return them tomorrow. Have a good day!"

The bell rang and I walked to PE. Mr. Totosai worked us extra hard today, but being a half demon, it didn't affect me as much.

I sharply turned out of the gym and ran right into someone. I jumped up, "What the hell! Watch where you're going!"

I glared down at the girl on front of me, who just started picking up her books. They had flown everywhere.

"Are you listening to me!" I just stood there while everyone else walked past.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming around the corner." She picked up the last book, and turned around and walked away.

"Hey I'm not done-" I grabbed her arm and spun her around and recognized Kagome Higurashi. I looked into her deep brown eyes and scanned over her raven hair. I let go of her arm, and shook my head, "Nevermind. You're not even worth it." She didn't even respond as she started walking again through the gym door.

"She'll never get a boyfriend. She's just so _weird_." I mumbled. After going and changing, science was a bore, and now to lunch! Best part of the day!

I sat down at my usual lunch table, and Miroku and Kouga swiftly sat beside me. They leaned in, as if in a team huddle, "Kouga and I thought of something Inuyasha."

I stared at them questioningly. Miroku waggled his eyebrows while Kouga smirked. "You in for a bet?" Kouga challenged. I rested my chin on my hand.

"I'm listening."

Miroku immediately began, "Okay, so there are these three girls. Now, these are no ordinary girls, these are the most unpopular girls in the whole school!" I nodded, and Kouga took it from there, "Their names are Ayame, Sango, and Kagome." I immediately remembered Kagome from when she ran into me earlier that day. Kouga continued to ramble, interrupting my train of thought, "So the bet is, the first person, out of the three of us to get one of them to fall for us wins!"

My instinct thought was that is _sick_. How mean can a person get?

I then thought of something that sparked my interest. "How much we talking here?"

Miroku and Kouga smiled at each other and leaned in closer, "$250 from each person." My eyes widened and I knew I couldn't resist this. This was my chance to buy all new equipment and start a band!

"So like…if I win…I will get $250 from each of you? As in $500 total?"

Kouga snorted and Miroku laughed, "I don't think you're going to win, buuuuut metaphorically speaking yes."

I held out my hand to both of them. We shook hands while simultaneously promising, "Deal."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I do not own "Careless Whispers" by Seether**

**I know Inuyasha is a total player! They all are! I don't know if any of you caught the foreshadowing *Laughs evily***

**Aaaaanyways please review! You have no idea how happy it makes me ^_^**

**So there's chapter one! Let me know watchu think :D You guys support me!**

**Until next time! Farvel!**

**3 Sara**


	3. Coincidence?

**I thank my first few reviewers ^_^**

**Inu-yusukekaiba102**

**Chelsea**

**The Shadow Moon**

**Thank you for your kind words and reviews :D**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome Higurashi.

I would love to say nobody really knows my name, but that would be the complete opposite. Since I am among the most unpopular girls in school, everyone knows my name. I think being invisible would be much better.

So today I ran into this Inuyasha Takahashi kid. Ah! I wanted to chew him out SO bad! But he is the most popular guy in school…his eyes, his ears, his hair, and his _body _makes him that way. I literally mistook him for a brick wall when I ran into him.

Standing up to Inuyasha wouldhave me made into mincemeat. I think I'll pass on that.

I approached the lunch table where I sat with Ayame and Sango.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile and slid in next to them.

"Hey Kagome," Sango and Ayame replied as we all pulled out our lunches.

"So how is your day so far Ayame?" I asked her as I bit into my sandwich.

She rolled her eyes, "Same as usual I guess…FOCUS still sucks sitting next to that jackass Kouga." I sighed. We all know Ayame had a huge crush on him, but upon entering Middle School, he rejected her in front of everyone. It really wasn't necessary for him to yell that she wasn't good enough for him.

"How about you Sango?" She paused as she rolled pasta around her fork, pondering my question.

"Hmmm…..what's the word I'm looking for…messed up is my best answer."

I sighed, "What happened this time?"

She began to rant, "Some dude ran his hand over my ass during second period! I punched him, and people began laughing. People can't even have any privacy anymore!" I smiled as she indicated me, "Is your day going any better than mine?"

"Hardly," I mumbled, taking another bite of my sandwich. I opened my bag of chips while I started talking, "I accidentally ran into Inuyasha Takahashi today." I yawned as gasps escaped Sango and Ayame's mouth. "He chewed me out because I didn't watch where I was going. I can't believe he has any friends! It was a complete accident!

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Well I suppose it can't be helped."

She walked over to the garbage can to throw her container away, and Ayame spoke, "Don't worry about it. That boy will have a crap load of Karma coming his way one of these days." She smiled as the lunch bell rang.

I gave each of them a hug, and said I'd see them 6th period.

I walked out of the cafeteria, on my way to 4th period History.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So," Miroku started, "Who is getting who?"

"I want Kagome!" Kouga yelled.

Miroku and I literally had to beat him to shut his mouth. We could not have others knowing about the bet. That is the worst possible thing you could do!

"Inuyasha, "Miroku said while we sat back down at the table, "I think you should take Kagome."

My jaw dropped to the floor, "Excuse me? What are you on?"

"But I wanted Kagome!"

"Yeah he wants Kagome!" I agreed with Kouga on this one.

"The thing is guys; Kouga is likely to spill something about this to his pick of the group…so I say he gets Ayame." I heard Kouga growl in frustration.

Well, he did have a point I guess… "Wait, then are you getting Sango?"

Miroku nodded, "She has quite a temper, and I don't think she'd mix very well with you guys." We all started laughing at the time when we saw Sango beat up some guy for looking at her in the wrong ways.

But _why_ did it have to be Kagome? She probably hates me more than usual after out incident today. But it was her fault! So I have absolutely nothing to worry about!

The lunch bell rang, and we went our separate ways.

4th period history!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat down in my usual spot in the back corner on the opposite side of where the popular kids usually sit. I began to pull my notebook from my bag when I heard someone sit in the seat next to me. Afraid to find out, I didn't look until I was upright, in fear of falling out of my chair.

I turned my head and almost fell out of my chair anyway. Inuyasha Takahashi was sitting next to me…

Um why exactly? Just pretend he's not there, stupid!

I faced the front of the classroom in an attempt to draw my attention away from a certain half demon.

…..

…..

…..

Okay, obviously, this is not going to work.

I finally turned to him and he stared right back at me. I sighed and opened my mouth, "Why are you-"

"I'm sorry about earlier today." He interrupted me. I raised my eyebrows in a questioned gaze.

"Nah it was my fault, I obviously should have seen you coming." I replied sarcastically, looking once again at the whiteboard and continued writing down the notes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is not going well at all!

Usually girls fall right into my lap, but nooooo she just has to be the tricky one!

I continued trying to talk to her, find out more about her, but she was still mad about the whole incident earlier. The passing bell sounded, and she was the last one out the door. As she walked out, I held it open for her.

I tried a different approach, "How about I make it up to you over dinner tonight at 6? And maybe afterward, we can go to my place…" I grinned seductively while wrapping my arms around her waist and she smiled back at me.

Now I got her wrapped around my little finger. I am so going to win this!

Her head began to move toward mine, "Inuyasha…"

Hold on. She's lifting her hand. Its moving fast…

Pain filled the right side of my face as she brought her hand down on it. I stood there stunned as she wore a disgusted look on her face.

"I am not some prize to be won," she hissed, "Don't ever mention anything remotely close to that ever again to me. I don't hate people, but players like you are all the same. Just want to get in girls pants; we have dignity and respect you know." She glared at me before walking away. She suddenly stopped, and turned around again, "So I think I'll pass. Go around suggesting something like that to people, and you'll have no one." Her glare fell as her face softened, "I may be quiet and shy…but I have feelings that are as fragile as anyone else's."

She turned on her heel and headed to fifth period. Where ever that was.

So, there was more to this bitch than it seemed. Well I can not afford losing $250, so I'll just have to do what it takes.

But still, it wasn't that bad of a bet, was it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The nerve of some people! Although it did feel good to stand up to someone that I couldn't stand…I can't even imagine what brought that on!

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I considered the fact that he may have a crush on me. _No way! He totally showed he has no feelings for me when he said we could go to his place!_ I gagged. Guys like that aren't even worth it!

Choir went extremely fast, and soon I was walking into my math class. Which, unfortunately, I also had with Inuyasha. But I sat with Sango and Ayame anyways, so it wouldn't really be any different.

I told them about the confrontation with Inuyasha. I even told them I had slapped him, and Sango cheered. I looked at Ayame, as she was lost in thought. "What are you thinking about Ayame?"

She snapped out of her trance, and stared at me, "Well Kouga said something like that today in fifth period…but he just wanted to grab some food and go to the park on Saturday." That was 3 days from now!

I practically jumped out of my seat, "Well what did you say?"  
My eyes widened as a bright red blush spread across her face.

Sango narrowed her eyes, "You didn't!"

Ayame just looked at the ground when Sango hissed at her, "Just like that! After what he did to you!"

"Sango," I soothed, "Calm down. She can make her own decisions."

Ayame mouthed a silent thank you as class started.

Through all of class, Inuyasha continued to glance in my direction every now and then.

Awkward!

On my way walking to the bus, Sango came up on my right when Ayame came up on my left. Sango looked at Ayame and sighed, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier…It's just hard to believe that's all…"

Ayame grinned and laughed, "I just want to give it a chance, you know?"

"Speaking of which, I haven't told you guys something…" We both nodded as we waited for Sango to speak. "Well Miroku asked me if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow at the Senior semester field trip to Wild Waves…"

I tripped over a dip in the cement and Ayame pulled me to my feet. "And?"

She huffed, "Of course I said no! I don't even know the guy! He's a lecher and a womanizer as it is! And everyone knows it!"

I pondered it for a second, "Is there something going on here?"

They looked at me blankly and I bit my lip in frustration, "Isn't it weird that the 3 most popular guys attending Balinor High School would ask the three most unpopular girls out on the exact same day? Is that not strange to you?"

Sango looked like the light bulb went on, while Ayame spoke, "Well maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe Inuyasha really was sorry; you know he could change for the better Kagome." I sighed as she turned to Sango, "And you are pretty Sango! What if Miroku just wants to get to know you!"

I didn't like giving in so easily, but I technically wasn't. I wanted to figure out what Inuyasha was up to. This was too weird to happen in one day.

I gave them both a hug before I stepped into the bus. And tomorrow at Wild Waves, would be the best time to find out. All the seniors would be having fun at Wild Waves, and we could all hang together, and I could get my questions answered.

_He has to have some reason for doing this so suddenly. I aim to find out what it is._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ahhhhh! Fastest update ever! I feel very accomplished ^_^**

**Hmmm so the boys make their first move! And what will Inuyasha tell Kagome to make her less suspicious? The truth? Hell no! That's the drama of the story! =P**

**Please review! I got three last time, and I would love more!**

**Farvel :D**

**YuukiChan**


	4. Honesty

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! AH! School is hella crazy, and I have had terrible writers block for Departure, Death, and Destiny! This story seems to come easier to me ^_^**

**I will update maybe in a week or two cause then school will be out :D :D :D Yes Yes Yes!**

**Enough with my blabbing!**

**I also wanted you to know that whenever I do this 0-0-0-0-0-0 it means I am switching from Inu to Kag or from Kag to Inu. It doesn't go to anyone else's point of view, and if so, I will write it in. PM me if you get confused!**

**Enjoy chappie 3! =P**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I decided to wear the sexiest thing I had in my closet to impress Kagome. Once she saw me shirtless, I'd have her. It always works no problem.

I grabbed my knee length orange and black swirled swim trunks. I pulled a white tank-top over my head and grabbed my backpack. It wasn't that heavy, as all I had was sunscreen and money. I also brought a cap for my ears in case it got too hot.

A sunny day in Washington was rare, but they said it would be overcast. Not too rainy, not too sunny.

I turned on my ipod as I locked the door behind me and jogged down the front steps. I couldn't wait to get to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I decided to wear the sexiest thing I had to impress Inuyasha. I needed to find out what he was up to! I didn't have much, but I had never _really_ worn a bikini before…

Sango had taken me out shopping for a suit, and had decided on a green and blue, coral patterned strap bikini.

I was VERY uneasy about someone pulling the strings and it coming undone on the slides, but what were the chances?

I pulled up my purple plaid shorts and solid black tank-top over the top of my bikini.

Souta, my brother, was still sleeping. He usually doesn't get up until I leave.

"Hey, mom! I'm outta here!" I called as I skipped down the hallway.

My ponytail bobbed back and forth as I approached the door.

"Kagome, honey!" I turned in the doorway to smile at my mom as she handed me my knapsack.

"There's sunblock and some extra change for you." She pulled me into a hug before pushing me out the door, "Have fun!"

I giggled as I looked up into the sky to see sun peeking through the clouds.

I breathed in the fresh air and walked down my driveway to the bus stop.

I couldn't wait to get to school!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I spotted Miroku and Kouga as soon as I walked under the red arch at Balinor High. I gave them a fist punch when I noticed some girl standing next to Kouga.

I raised my left eyebrow, "So who's the redhead chick?"

She glared at me, but Kouga intersected, "This is Ayame, Inuyasha!" He smacked me and I rolled my eyes.

Her glare faded and she spoke, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled turning away. I could smell the anger waves coming off her and Kouga, but hey, I wasn't giving him a head start. I had to win this bet.

I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and I smiled.

There was the girl that was gonna win me $500!

Kagome was wearing shorts and a tank-top, exposing skin that I did not normally see. She seemed to have the perfect complexion, but without the aid of make up. I mentally scoffed. _Probably got a face job when she was 5._

She walked up to Ayame and hugged her. I almost got to see her entire bare back, and smirked. I couldn't wait to get some. **(AN: I cannot believe I just put that in here! XD)**

She turned to me and smiled when I was expecting a frown. I smiled back and she stood next to me. She jumped when her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she turned away.

I heard mumbles, "Oh hi! Yeah…um…we are all by the red arch…mmm hmm…yeah see you in a sec! Bye!"

She shut her phone and turned to Miroku, "Sango is on her way here."

Miroku laughed and grinned, "My lovely Sango is on her way! Lovely!"

We all rolled our eyes.

By the time this Sango girl got here, it was 10 minutes until we boarded the buses.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were really quiet as me and the guys joked.

The announcments came, "All seniors please board the buses. 2 to a seat, and we will be departing in 15 minutes."

I looked at Kagome the same time she looked at me. I grabbed her hand and she looked at it and then at me repeatedly. She tightened her grip and smiled seductively. The corners of my mouth turned up in a grin, and I knew I had her. She motioned for me to walk with her, and we boarded the buses.

I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. I guess I must be pretty irresistible!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is the hardest thing I have ever done!

I have to pretend to like the guy, and he is such a horn dog!

He thinks he has me wrapped around his little finger…well you got another thing coming mister!

I pulled him into the same seat with me. I ended up talking with Ayame and Sango the whole time, so it wasn't really at all awkward. People gave Inuyasha and me weird looks at the fact that he was sitting and holding hands with me.

It was kind of weird…especially since I met him yesterday…

When we pulled into the Wild Waves parking lot, the principal started lecturing us about the rules and precautions.

"Hey," I heard Inuyasha whisper, "Let's go on the waterslides first, so I can see what's under those clothes…"

I almost gagged but laughed instead.

We got off the buses and said I needed to use the restroom.

Ayame stayed outside, but Sango came with me.

"Kagome…" she began. "What's going on? Yesterday you said you couldn't even stand Inuyasha! Now you look like you're hooked!"

I looked at her surprised, "I don't know what you're talking about! He seems like a nice guy.

She glared at me. I'm guessing it meant something like…tell me or you die!

I rolled my eyes, "I just want to try to get a little information, that's all."

Sango gaped at me, "You know you're leading him on! That's cruel!"

I raised my left eyebrow, "And you think he's not playing me?"

She looked at the ground, "That's not the point here!"

I dug deeper, "Aaaaaand what about Miroku? What are you doing with him?"

I saw the red appear on her cheeks and she looked into the mirror, "Well I think I might give him a chance, like Ayame said."

I almost screamed aloud. Was I the only sane one!

"Come on," I pulled her out, "Let's just have fun today. It's only once we're Seniors!"

That seemed to take her mind off of things and she ran to Miroku's side.

I hope Cupid's arrow doesn't hit me anytime soon.

Inuyasha put his arm around my waist, and we all headed toward picnic tables.

We all set our bags under surveillance of the teachers.

I looked over and could feel my amazement.

His chest was perfectly lined with toned abs, glowing with a perfect tan. His shorts flowed perfectly with his long silver hair, and his ears twitched when he saw me looking.

He laughed and closed my mouth, "You like?"

I sighed in embarrassment as I removed my shorts and reached to remove my shirt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hah! I _knew_ my body would help! This is too easy.

I closed her mouth after she had got a good look, "You like?"

She sighed and I knew she was embarrassed, and she began taking off her shorts. She removed her shirt, and I found myself looking exactly like Kagome had a second before.

She was wearing a sexy strap bikini and it gave me images of what might be under it…

I shook my head and felt myself blush.

_I never blush._

She smirked and took my hand, "Let's go!"

We went on 4 different water slides, and went to get a bite to eat.

Me and Kagome decided on fish and chips, so we stood in line and collected out food. We found an empty picnic table, and sat down next to each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I stared at my food, and took a deep breath.

This was the right time. He had warmed up to me, now to work my magic.

I hope this works.

I have never done this.

I feel like a bad person.

_Really bad._

I cleared my throat when I didn't need to, and spoke, "So…what are you up to these days?"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

I 'pssh'ed and tried again, "What do you do for fun? Do you play games?" Okay, that sounds more obvious than I intended.

One of his ears twitched and he stopped chewing. He looked at me and gulped down his mouthful, "Yeah games are pretty cool."

"I bet you a million dollars I play games more than you!" I joked and looked at his reaction. He froze and stared for a few seconds.

"Hey," I said waving my hand in his face, "You okay?"

He turned to me and smiled, "Oh yeah…I'm okay?"

It sounded like a question to me, so I took it as one.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked. "You can tell me anything…I'm a good listener."

He took another bite and I waited for him to finish. "I just get the feeling you don't trust me. I feel like you're playing me because you didn't like me like this yesterday."

Oh, so he was smart.

I can't believe he figured it out!

I sighed. I couldn't take it anymore. He looked so sincere and honest.

Curse my conscience!

"You're right," I mumbled, and he looked me in the eyes. "I was acting like this because I don't understand why you would like me. I'm not pretty, or popular, and you're social status is going down the toilet."

He took my hand, "Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted to broaden my horizons? That I maybe saw you for who you are?"

_Yeah right. I never talked to him before we ran into each other. Damn my soft heart!_

I simply nodded my head and he continued, "Give me a chance, please."

I still had one question.

"So…is it only a coincidence that Kouga and Miroku like my friends as well?"

He nodded, "I told them of my affection toward you, and they confessed as well. But don't tell them I told you, cause they would kick my ass!"

I laughed and waved my hand, "Don't worry about it."

It did touch me that he admitted his feelings first, even if they had made fun of him.

I pulled my hand out of his and told him the last of it, "I have been playing you, and I'm really sorry. I thought this was all a joke, and I wanted to see if I could weasel it out of you…" I put my hand on the back of my neck, "I'm not really all like that, and Sango made me buy this swimsuit. So I don't really like you…I feel terrible."

He looked shocked for a few seconds, and then winked at me, "Well then I'll just have to win your heart!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well let's see how that works out for you!"

The rest of the day was pretty normal. He tried holding my hand every once in a while, but I gave him the look, because I honestly wasn't interested.

I think he would be a really good friend, but I could tell that there was something going on between the others. I just think Inuyasha is too much of a player. I want to wait until I find someone who makes me feel different.

"Why won't you at least tell me what you had in mind when I was hitting on you?" He kept asking, and I always gave the same answer.

"I have my reasons."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**OMG! I think this is the longest chapter yet =P Do I hear applause! .**

**The title! Did you notice it!**

**The next chapter, some romance will spark, and Inuyasha talks dirty! Jerk! *smack***

**Well just more drama *sigh***

**Please review! I only got one review the last chapter! And I have four favorites!**

**Please O_O I update faster the more reviews I get…It gives me inspiration ^_^**

**Aaaanyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Too Much Attention

**I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for not updating! Finals have been a pain and hours of studying was impeding my thought for this story!**

**So so so so so sorry! Find it in your hearts to forgive me! Pwease O_O**

**Here is a new chapter…..I hope it was worth the wait!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

That night, I congratulated myself for figuring out her plan. All of Kagome's suspicion is gone, and now all I have to do is win her heart.

It was a spur of the moment thing when I told her I had confessed my feelings first. Man, if anyone find's out, that could mean big trouble.

I don't think Sango and Ayame were that suspicious, but what if Kouga and Miroku told them the same thing? What if they told their "crushes" that they confessed first?

If Kagome finds out, she'll start to get uneasy.

I fell asleep then, contemplating what my next plan would be.

_*Morning*_

My alarm blared, and I pulled it out of the wall and chucked it across the room.

I was too tired to go to school.

My ears twitched as I heard passing voices outside my window.

I usually walked ahead of everyone else!

I ran over to my alarm and shoved the plug into the socket on my wall.

7:15! School starts in 15 minutes!

I actually do remember slamming my hand down on the snooze button. Shiiiiit!

I pulled on the first things in my closet: Black knee-high shorts, and a white Nickelback T.

I shoved my binders into my backpack and flew out the door.

I more leaped to school than ran, with people staring and everything. But I couldn't say I didn't like it, because I like attention. I was hated when I was younger, being a half demon and all.

I love to be noticed and gaga'd over, so when I flung the door open and almost broke it off the hinges in English, I just smiled and sat in my seat.

More poems, more easy ass poems…BORING.

I couldn't wait to get to lunch, so PE and Science went achingly slow.

When I saw Kouga and Miroku already at lunch, I slammed my hands on the table and blurted, "Guess wha-"

"I got kissed," Kouga interrupted me. I fell over anime-style as he put this smirk on his face. "She is soooo hooked!"

"Damn," I whispered, "You lucky bastard!"

Miroku sighed as Kouga continued, "That Ayame totally has had a crush on me all these years even after I rejected her. I'm pretty sure getting her into bed won't be that hard." I almost winced as he non-chalantly said it like it were yesterdays chores.

_Was I that cruel?_

"Guys, I really want to continue this bet, but I think I actually like Sango."

My head whipped to my left as Miroku spoke up for the first time. "Are you backing out?"

He yawned, "I can't really do that, can I?" He rested his head on his fore arms, "I just really don't want her finding out about it…"

"Who said anyone was going to find out?" Kouga laughed.

"Kouga's right," I added, "I'm definitely not telling."

Miroku shook his head, "How long do you think we can keep this up Inuyasha? I mean, what if they are suspecting us right now?"

I grinned from ear to ear as I talked, "That's what I was going to tell you until _somebody_," I glared at Kouga, "rudely interrupted me."

My ears twitched as Kouga scoffed.

"So when Kagome and I were eating at Wild Waves yesterday…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You kissed him!" I practically screeched as Ayame blushed profusely.

"That's what I said isn't it?" She mumbled avoiding my gaze.

"How could you let him do that?" I whispered, "How could you do that after what he did to you?"

"That was a long time ago Kagome." She snapped, clearly seeing it as a childish memory.

Sango cut in, "Kagome, this is very important for Ayame…you should be happy for her."

I sighed. Maybe I was being a little too overcautious?

"I'm sorry Ayame," I smiled, "Congrats on your first kiss."

She took a bite of her sandwich as she smiled back, "Thanks!"

"I have to tell you guys something that I found out yesterday," I whispered to them.

Sango began to whine, "So you were playing him! I knew-"

"Woah hold your horses, hungry tiger!" I shushed her, and told them the events of the previous day.

Sango's lips curved into a side-smile. "So maybe Kags was wrong!" She threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture, "Whatever shall we do! Inuyasha likes her for who she i-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, "You don't have to announce it to the entire student body you idiot!"

I looked around, now noticing the weird looks I was receiving from other students as I took my hand off of Sango's mouth.

I cleared the non-existent junk in my throat as I leaned in to huddle with my best friends, "Is it just me, or is everyone giving me funny looks today?"

Sango shook her head, "Nope, it's me too." She slurped up another noodle. "Me and Miroku just hung around like friends yesterday. He groped me a few times, but I gave him an earned slap to the face."

"It's probably because we were hanging around the most popular guys in Balinor High."

My brain seemed to register what Ayame was saying, "But it was only yesterday!"

"Kagome," Sango started, "The fact that we are the least popular people in the school and we are hanging out with the coolest might draw a little attention."

As she said that, Kikyou walked by. She sneered at me and continued talking make-up with her material friends.

"I think she has it in for me," I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Well she is Inuyasha's ex…"  
I smiled sarcastically, "Oh really? Thanks for the info Ayame!"

She shot me a grin, "Oh sorry! I didn't know you were as shallow as Inuyasha!"

Sango laughed, "Ooooh you just got poned!"

I growled, "Oh shut your face!"

I was saved by the bell as I jumped from my seat and skipped outside toward history.

As I opened the door, I saw Inuyasha sitting in my seat in the far left corner.

I walked up to him and sighed dramatically, "Why are you sitting in my seat? And why are you even in this section?"

I swear I heard grasshoppers chirp as I now had the attention of everyone else.

"I'm pretty sure you don't own this seat," he said as he looked up at me. "Is it a crime to sit next to the prettiest girl in the school?"

I heard everyone trying not to laugh at his declaration, and I began to blush a deep shade of red. "Cut the crap already," I whispered as I sat down, "Everyone knows I'm not pretty." He was beautiful on the other hand. His long silver hair was mesmerizing, and his adorable ears twitched at my last statement. Just like a puppy!

He nodded his head like he understood, "Well you would be if you got out of those 500 year old grandma clothes."

I gasped as he insulted me, "What gives you the right to insult me!"

He shrugged, "I wasn't insulting you. I was pointing out the facts."

My temper flared, "Well then what do you propose I should do Mr. High and mighty! I don't exactly get everything I want because I'm not a spoiled brat!"

The whole class talked in hushed whispers as Inuyasha glared at me, "I'm not a spoiled brat you bitch, and you have no idea who I am or what I've been through!"

"Oh really," I spat, ignoring what he just called me, "Then enlighten me!"

He just turned away without a word as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

I started to feel bad about what I said to him. His eyes seemed to be filled with so much pain…

Maybe I was too hard on him.

Should I apologize?

The bell rang after what seemed like forever, "Hey Inuyasha?"

He didn't acknowledge the fact that he heard me, but I continued anyway, "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier…I didn't mean to upset you like that." He stopped in his tracks and looked up.

"Well I suppose I said too much. I have a terrible temper. Or, everyone says so anyways."

I laughed as I zipped up my backpack, "That makes 2 of us!"

He genuinely laughed, and it made butterflies appear in my stomach. His laugh was so…sexy.

Oh my god.

I can't have an attraction to Inuyasha!

I don't, of course!

You know why!

I get butterflies all the time when people laugh!

…..

It's nothing I should be worried about.

His voice brought me out of my mini panic attack, "You want to go shopping?"

I waved my hand, "Nice one, Inuyasha."

I walked out the door and he came up next to me as I walked toward 5th period.

"I'm serious. You really need new clothes."

My temper sparked again, "Is that supposed to convince me? What's wrong with these?" I indicated my outfit.

Inuyasha stopped and grabbed my shoulders, "Kagome…" He murmured lustily.

My breath stopped. Was he about to make another love declaration?

I thought wrong as he continued in his normal voice after inspecting me, "You are dressed in jeans that are 3 times bigger than they need to be, and your sweatshirts are like dresses!"

I stiffened and turned away, "Am I supposed to look like I work at Victoria's secret? If you don't like the way I dress, beat it."

I stopped then.

I turned to see his pleading amber eyes on my brown ones, "I'm only making a suggestion."

I made an excuse, "I don't have any money…"  
He rubbed the back of his neck, "That's why I have money."

He pulled out a fist full of 50 dollar bills, and I blurted out the next excuse, "But guys don't like shopping anyways! I couldn't force you to do that!"

Inuyasha looked at me like I was stupid, "I'm the one who suggested it in the first place woman, and you need someone to tell you what looks good."

I knew I would be late for class so I threw my head back in defeat, "Fine." He smiled and stuck out his fist.

I stared at it, and he threw his hands up before insulting me, "You're supposed to punch it wench."

He stuck out his fist again, and this time I punched his chest.

It felt like my bones were broken against his toned abs, but it was enough to make him sputter, "What the hell!"

"Ka-go-me. You've called me by my name before, so don't call me wench."

I turned on my heel and heard him yell, "I'll pick you up in the parking lot!"

I turned to tell him I would rather not direct attention to myself that way, but he was already gone.

Plenty of people were staring at me, and my heart raced as I thought about him.

I can't be thinking about him that way. He's just a friend. I blushed as I remembered how insistent he was. Was he really just a friend to me?

"I don't think I've ever blushed so much in a day my whole life," I cursed under my breath. "This can't be good for my health."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I really hope this chapter was worth your time, and please review even if it's to rag on my about how long it took me to post this! So sorry about that once again! O_O**

**I really wanted to wait to start some romance (even though Inuyasha doesn't really like her like that yet. He's still just a horny highschool kid -_-') so that it would build up the story more, but that also makes it boring too…**

**So many decisions! Ahhh!**

**Okays, thanks for reading, and please review ^_^ It sure means a lot!**

**Peace out!**


	6. From Silent to Sexy

**Hello there :D**

**I um…only got 1 review last chapter…and this story has been 'favoritited' by 7 people -_-' Guys, I would love some feedback please review *big eyes***

**On with the chapter ^_^**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Inuyasha talked with me before math, and was out the door before I could talk to him after class.

Sango and Ayame squealed when I told them I was going shopping with Inuyasha, but I really couldn't get into it. I had never really been one for shopping anyways…

They had to go the opposite ways to the bus, and they actually did consider coming just to see me embarrassed to no return.

"C'mon Kags," Sango laughed, "It's not that complicated." Ayame laughed with her.

It wasn't funny.

I shot her a glare while raising my hand and curling my fingers in, "How complicated do you think my fist is?"

They scurried off to the buses, because they knew I meant business.

And I did.

I walked down the slope toward the portables, and I had become pretty good at dodging people.

Avoiding the rush at Balinor High was a trait that had come in handy many times, and I was never late to class.

As expected, I arrived at the corner early, even after school.

I heard people in the student parking lot starting their car engines, and sighed.

Why can't I have a car? Just about every other senior has one except the three of us; Sango and Ayame don't have one either.

I couldn't afford a car until I got a steady part-time job…but everyone at school is working in town so I would have to drive somewhere to actually _get_ a job.

Life loves to be backwards.

I rocked back and forth on my heels and clapped my hands behind me as I waited longer for Inuyasha.

Minutes passed by as I began to ponder.

Had he forgotten about me? I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise or anything, but still.

Would he really forget about someone he had claimed he liked? That he had forced to go shopping?

That seems a little hard to understand.

I had never had any crushes, and nobody had ever loved me anyways.

Maybe this is just normal, and I'm just freaking out a little bit.

Ten more minutes went by, and I was discouraged. I was actually not as nervous as I had been, and I just wanted Inuyasha to get here.

The buses passed me on the corner and kids started pointing at me. I turned my head away, and to my own dismay, felt tears slide out of the corners of my eyes.

I brought my fingers up and wiped them from my skin. I stared at them on my finger as a breeze evaporated my slight breakdown.

I clenched my fists, my sadness now turning to anger.

_I_ wouldn't freaking forget someone that _I_ was supposed to pick up!

I took a huge breath and took out my phone to call my mom. It would be an hour before she could pick me up on her way home from work, but I couldn't exactly walk 15 miles home. That could take I don't know how many hours.

I dialed her number, and held it centimeters away from my ear as I pushed back a stray hair behind my ear.

I heard loud music in the distance as I heard my mom's voice, "Hello?"

I struggled to hear as the music became louder, "Hold on a sec, mom."

I turned my head to see what it was and Inuyasha pulled up in a Lamborghini Diablo.

I almost started drooling as I spoke into the phone, "Sorry mom! Never mind! Bye!" It sounded like a jumble of words, but I ignored pointless thoughts as I shoved my phone into my pocket as I stumbled over to his car.

He turned down the blasting 'Somethin in your mouth' song playing, and reached over to unlock the door.

I pulled it open and carefully stepped inside, "Wow…"

He raised his left eyebrow, "Is that a 'amazing car' wow? Or is that a "what a spoiled rich kid' wow?"

I straitened out the non-existent wrinkled in my shirt as I sighed, "I didn't really mean that in history! My temper got the best of me!"

I put on my seatbelt with a huff and he snorted.

"What?"

He stepped on the gas and took Avenue D to the highway, "You actually wear a seatbelt?"

I nodded. I began to fidget with my hands when he asked me why.

"Um just as a precaution…"

He rolled his eyes at me and laughed, "You know, I'm really not that bad of a driver! So just relax."

"You never know. Someone could run into you."

He indicated his ears and his amber eyes, "Whadd'ya think these are for wench?"

"Don't call me that!" I said as I crossed my arms. "Just wear a seatbelt."

He didn't do it which made me angrier.

I interrupted him as he began to guess why I was so freaked on the subject, "So why were you late anyways? I thought you had forgotten about me…"

He chuckled, "I had to run home and grab my car since I walk to school every morning."

I actually laughed, "Okay good, cause I would have slapped you!"

We just enjoyed the small talk between us, Inuyasha every once in a while throwing in a seductive comment, and me slapping him.

It was an alright drive, I suppose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome having to wear a seatbelt in my car was weird. Nobody nowadays wears seatbelts if they want to be cool. I wanted to know why she was so touchy on the subject, but she got all worried and fussy and I just wanted to get this drive over with.

When we arrived at Pinewood Mall, I immediately went into Victoria's Secret, and I saw Kagome lose all her color. I smirked and she ran away from me; although I could have caught up with her easily, I decided to just tempt her a little more.

She went into Target, and I scoffed as I pulled her away, "No you are going to get new, _new_ clothes!"

She tried to rip her arm away from me, "There is nothing wrong with how I dress, jerk!"

I saw some older people walking by and they laughed at us while whispering about how they had been like that before they were married.

I'm guessing Kagome heard it too because she turned an appealing shade of red.

"Kagome, you look like Bob the tomato."

"I do not!" She hissed at me.

I linked her arm with mine, and she was embarrassed enough to let me lead her into American Eagle.

She started looking at the prices and gasped, "Inuyasha! This is way too expensive! You could buy a house instead of clothes here!"

I grinned, "Being rich and all, I think I can afford that!"

But I didn't. I stole this money from Sesshomaru's wallet last night while he was sleeping, and he will never know.

But Kagome doesn't need to know I'm not rich. My family is, but they won't give any money to me.

She started browsing and picking out clothes.

I held my hand out in a katate chop type motion as she picked out a large shirt.

"Your going to look like a sumo wrestler if you wear that," I said as I handed her a small.

The same older people from before walked by us, and so she gave in.

I collapsed from laughter inside me head as my grandparents walked by. Yup, the same people talking about us before were my grandparents. She had no idea! I simply asked them to do me a favor, and she totally bought it.

Aren't relatives amazing? They really must be enjoying this!

Kagome must really not like being embarrassed though.

As she got into the dressing stall, I ran over to them, "Hey Grandma, thanks for all your help."

She smiled and winked at me, "She sure is different than the other girls you've dated."

I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously, "Just broadening my horizons."

My Grandpa hobbled over with his cane and pointed at me, "Don't corrupt this one like the others! She seems like an honest, sincere girl." He patted me on the shoulder then, "But otherwise, have fun!"

I whirled around as Kagome came out of the room, and I forgot what I had been doing a moment ago.

The long sleeve cotton sweater hugged her curves like a silk wrap, and the dark blue jeans hugged her hips and proceeded to show her bottom hourglass figure.

I motioned with my hand for her to turn around, and she did a pirouette.

From the side, her top half popped out revealing an attractive sight. Her jeans made her junk more appealing than a pizza on a Friday night.

This was a really good idea. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up before I take her myself.

She stared at me and I shook myself, "That's um great!"

She changed back and she got countless amounts of clothes in the same size.

I have just made Kagome the sexiest being on the planet.

She got lightheaded as we paid for the merchandise and hobbled out of the store, "Five hundered and fifty dollars! Inuyasha, that's too much!"

I ripped the receipt apart and smirked, "Stop worrying wench, it's staring to create worry wrinkles."

She scoffed and we passed Victoria's secret again, and I stopped her.

I pulled out 4 more fifty dollar bills, and I looked her in the eye.

She blushed, "I guess a little wouldn't hurt. It's not like any one is ever going to see them anyways…"  
I grinned as I pulled her into the store.

You think the girl in this situation would be wanting to go into a lingerie store, right?

Wrong. Some to-be sexy girls just need a little push.

Kagome was going to be sexy.

She doesn't know it yet, but I would soon see these purchases on her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Look, wait! *dodges knives* I want to slap Inuyasha too! Don't hate me!**

**I know Inuyasha just needs to mature a little, and Kagome is starting to like him a wee bit…**

**She must be really desperate -_-'**

**I suppose if a guy threw himself over me like that, I would be flattered too.**

**But not if I knew his real intentions O_O**

**I really tried on this chapter so please review :D I am very open to criticism!**

**Chelsea: My chapters are cute? ^_^ Thank you! I'm flabbergasted! (Heh heh that's a funny word…flabbergasted =P) **

**b33zir34dz: Yay thank you so much! It's so cool to have another author read and comment on my stories ;D I'm so flattered! (But I like your stories better ;P)**

**Thanks for your reviews =D Until next time, Peace out!**

***YuukiChan***


End file.
